Dust To Dust
by InfinitiAndBeyond
Summary: A collection of Outlaw Queen one-shots. Send me prompts for more!


**A/N: Written for that-damned-bar-wench on tumblr, who requested a domestic/fluffy OQ story. I've never written anything for Outlaw Queen before, so this was a bit out of my element, but I'm pretty happy with it. I went with Thanksgiving, since it's Thanksgiving weekend here right now. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>If Regina had to name her one guilty pleasure, it had to be cooking – she could easily lose herself in such a simple task for hours, not a single care in the world. The old Regina was too busy being evil to enjoy such simple activities, but she had changed, and now she had all the time in the world.<p>

The sound of the front door opening startled her, and Robin's voice calling throughout the house surprised her – he was home early. Though, she supposed his boss would let everyone leave early because of the holiday weekend.

"Hey," he greeted her as he entered the kitchen, leaning against the doorframe. His hair was windblown from work, and his clothes wrinkled, but he said that this was his most comfortable state.

A smile played at the corners of her lips as she looked him over. "Hey yourself," she replied, "you're home early." Not that she minded though – the more time spent with him, the better.

"Yeah, the boss let me off work early," he came to stand behind her and wrap his arms around her waist, chin resting in the crook of her neck, "it _is_ Thanksgiving after all."

"I'm quite aware, who do you think all this food is for?" she joked as she turned to face him.

Robin placed a kiss on the tip of her nose, and gave her one those special smiles, reserved for her and her only.

"How was your day?" she asked, adding a quick peck on the lips.

He pouted before answering, "Boring, I missed you."

Regina laughed, a smile illuminating her features. "I missed you too," she spoke, before shooing him off, "now leave, I need to finish the turkey before your Merry Men get here. I'm regretting letting you invite them all!"

His best puppy-dog eyes couldn't get her to let him stay, so he gave up and went to pick up Roland from daycare. Maybe he'd take his son out for ice cream on the way back, just to give his girlfriend a bit more time to finish up the meal. Robin secretly hoped she'd made some apple turnovers, knowing full well he wouldn't share them with anyone if she did – well, he would've shared with Henry, but he was spending Thanksgiving with Emma and her family.

.

The whole gang was seated in the kitchen, munching on turkey and stuffing as they shared what they were thankful for, and a few of the obvious were being named repeatedly, but Regina was just anxious for it to be her turn.

"I'm quite thankful for all of you, for Roland, for the beautiful woman sitting to my left, and of course, all the blessings I've had in my life so far." Robin stated to her right, sending her a warm smile. _God, this man was perfect._

Regina, anxious for the little speech she'd spent a few days preparing, stood up before she spoke, "I'm thankful for my new family." She looked at little Roland, sitting on his father's lap, and Robin, who was looking up at her with a glint of happiness in his eyes. "You have both been such a change to me, and I feel so lucky to have you both in my life. I really don't deserve this. Before, it was just me and Henry, and I didn't believe I would be capable of getting a happy ending – but you've changed that." Happy tears welled at the corners, threatening to spill over.

"I love you," Robin whispered as he stood up to hug her tightly.

Regina couldn't believe she was capable of saying those three words, after all she'd been through, but she found that there would never be anything easier than telling her true love how she felt. "I love you too – so, so much." she replied, a tear escaping her hold on it.

"Kiss her! Kiss her!" the guys yelled at Robin, who happily obliged to their demand – until little Roland felt a little left out.

"Gina?" he poked at her leg, eyes wide as he looked up at her.

She bent down to his height, a happy smile on her face. "Yes, Roland?"

"I'm thankful for you!" He declared happily.

If Regina thought she had control over her tears, Roland's words made her lose that control completely, and the tears streamed down her face as she smiled and picked him up. "I love you too, Monkey." she replied, leaning into Robin's side as he wrapped them both up in a hug.

Regina never thought she'd get a happy ending, and yet here she was, happiest she'd ever been. This was her happy ending.


End file.
